creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DARKNESS - Der Herrscher
“Every night I see through eyes Of a different lunatic And every night I fantasize In trancial mesmeric All alone inside my head Within my padded cell Ruled by thoughts of another mind Controlled by unseen eyes” „Jede Nacht sehe ich durch Augen eines anderen Wahnsinnigen Und jede Nacht fantasiere ich in tranceartiger Hypnose. ''Ganz alleine in meinem Kopf In meiner Gummizelle bestimmt durch die Gedanken eines anderen Geistes kontrolliert durch unsichtbare Augen.“'' (Eyes of Horror – Amon Amarth) Ich habe viele schreckliche Dinge getan und gesehen. Ich habe viele grausame Menschen und Kreaturen getroffen und getötet. Doch nichts ist auch nur annähernd so furchterregend und schrecklich wie…diese Finsternis. Sitze an meinem Stammplatz in der Bar und nippe an meinem blutroten Drink. Es ist ruhig, nur wenig Menschen sind heute in der Kneipe. Mir gegenüber sitzt mein treuer Freund: Einauge. Auch er nippt an einem Drink. Warte auf Sunny. Sie will etwas wegen eines Viruses von mir. Die Uhr zeigt 22:00 Uhr an. Vor einer Stunde sollte sie hier sein, doch sie ist immer noch nicht da. Seltsam. Sunny ist sonst sehr pünktlich, es sieht ihr nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen. „Du hast recht.“ meldet sich Lars in meinem Kopf, „Etwas stimmt nicht.“ Mit den Worten: „Hole Nachschub.“ Trinke ich aus und stehe auf. Drei Typen sitzen an einem Tisch und pokern, ein weiterer sitzt am Thresen. Vor ihm liegt ein Revolver. Setzte mich ebenfalls an den Thresen. Die vollbusige Bardame empfängt mich mit einem: „Was darf’s denn sein Schätzchen?“ „Noch eine Bloody Marry“ sage ich und blicke abwesend auf den Fernseher oben in der Ecke. Ein Bericht über den Amoklauf in diesem Regierungsgebäude in der Nachbarstadt. Ob Sunny…? „Hast du auch das Gefühl…“ brummt Lars. Bitte die Bardame als sie wiederkommt, den Fernseher lauter zu stellen. Höre den Reporter: „Vorgestern kam es zu einem Massaker“, berichtet der Nachrichtensprecher. „Mehrere Tote…Viele Wachmänner und Truppen einer Spezialeinheit…Vorstand Mr. Donnovan…seine Assistentin Mr. Huxley…Blutbad.“ Scheint nichts Wichtiges. Nur ein paar unwichtige Menschen. Doch ich merke, dass Lars eine böse Vorahnung hat. Nehme mein Glas und kehre zu Einauge zurück. „Weißt du etwas über diesen Überfall auf das Gebäude der Regierung?“ frage ich ihn. Seine Miene wird düsterer und leise antwortet er: „Naja es sind viele Leute dabei gestorben, hauptsächlich Wachmänner und Polizisten, aber auch Simon Donnovan und eine gewisse Miss.Huxley, seine Assistentin. Man hat eine zerbrochene Ampulle gefunden und Metallstückchen waren überall auf dem Fußboden verteilt, jedoch weiß niemand woher diese stammen. Insgesamt soll der Täter die Leute ziemlich blutig getötet haben, es waren jedoch keine Wunden, wie Waffen sie anrichten. Die Leiche des Vorstandes hatte eine Tarotkarte in der Hand.“ Nicke gedankenverloren. Wo bleibt Sunny? Stehe auf und sage zu Einauge: „Muss los.“ Er blickt mich verwundert und etwas beängstigt an. Hat wohl auch gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Füge hinzu: „Komme später wieder.“ Stehe vor der Kneipe. Es ist bereits dunkelste Nacht. Ziehe mir die Jacke tief ins Gesicht und schaue zum Mond. Groß glotzt er auf die Welt herunter, wie ein verurteilendes Auge. Muss Sunny suchen. Werde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr etwas zu gestoßen ist. „Vielleicht ist sie zu Hause und etwas ist mit diesem Virus von dem sie sprach schief gelaufen?“ rätselt Lars vor sich hin. „Ein Versuch ist es wert.“ antworte ich. Gehe die finsteren Straßen entlang. Sunnys Labor liegt hinter einem Industriegebiet. Stahltürme aus Eisenpfeilern ragen links und rechts von mir in die Höhe. Fabrikengebäude stehen dicht aneinander gedrängt und verdecken das letzte Licht des Mondes. Höre plötzlich etwas und gucke hoch. Ein paar Meter vor mir steht ein Mädchen. Verängstigt guckt es sich um, dann läuft es hinter die nächste Ecke. Im nächsten Moment sehe ich einen dicken Mann, Mitte 40, aus einem der Häuser kommen. Er ruft: „Wo bist du?“ Dann geht er vorsichtig, immer wieder einen Namen rufend, in dieselbe Richtung, in die das Kind grade verschwunden ist. Sehe nur noch wie er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche zieht. „Glaubst du auch…“ fange ich an, doch Lars unterbricht mich: „Ja.“ Bin sofort allarmiert. Folge den beiden. Die Straße ist noch dunkler. Auf der Hälfte flüstert Lars etwas: „Hier stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht.“ Er hat recht. Habe es auch schon in der Bar gespürt, doch nicht ernst genommen. Ein Schrei zerrt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ein kindlicher Schrei. Fange an zu rennen. Sehe nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Schwarzes mit der Finsternis der dunklen Gasse verschmelzen. „War da etwas?“ frage ich Lars. Bekomme keine Antwort. Biege um die Ecke und stehe in einer Gasse. Das Kind liegt an eine Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. Es hält die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht und zittert. Der beleibte Typ steht über ihm. Er streicht dem Mädchen durchs lange Haar. „Grade noch mal rechtzeitig“ denke ich. Ziehe mein Skalpell aus der Jackentasche und rufe zum Fetten: „Hey Qualle, geh von dem Kind weg!“ Er dreht sich um. Er sieht schmierig und dreckig aus. Wütend guckt er mich an und fängt an zu grinsen. „Verschwinde du halbe Portion! Was ich hier mache ist mein Ding.“ fährt er mich an. Gehe langsam auf ihn zu. „Bleib stehen du Spinner!“ sagt er etwas irritiert und hält mir das Messer entgegen. Ich grinse. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich von wütend zu leicht panisch. Er hat wohl gemerkt, dass er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hat. „Bleib zurück“ bellt er mich an. „Lars bist du da?“ frage ich in meinen Kopf hinein. „Ja.“ antwortet Lars, allerdings klingt er etwas verwirrt. Mache einen Satz auf den Kinderschänder und durchtrenne mit meinem Skalpell die Sehne der Hand, die das Messer hält. Er schreit auf, seine Hand fällt wie betäubt herunter und er lässt das Messer fallen. „Schlag von links!“ ruft Lars. Weiche aus und…bekomme einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Taumle benommen zurück. „Was war das?!“ schreie ich Lars an. Der Schlag kam von rechts und ich bin genau in ihn herein gewichen. Werde wütend. Muss mich jetzt konzentrieren. Wieder versuche ich einen Angriff, doch ich bin verunsichert. Lars kann mir offenbar nicht helfen. Springe auf ihn zu und durch trenne die Sehne der anderen Hand. Er schreit auf. Zeige kein Erbarmen und ducke mich. Zwei weitere Schnitte und seine Sehnen am Bein sind durchtrennt. Er sackt auf dem Boden zusammen wie ein nasser, fetter Sack. Knie mich vor das immer noch ängstliche Kind. Sein Gesicht ist nass von den Tränen. „Keine Angst, du bist in Sicherheit.“ sage ich beruhigend. Nehme sanft seine Hände runter und erschrecke. Das Kind grinst mich an. Seine Augen werden schwarz. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit dringt durch die Adern in seinem Augapfel in die Pupille. Es spricht mit einer tiefen donnernden und doch mädchenhaften Stimme: „Der Erzengel Raphael und sein treuer Freund Lars retten wieder Kinder.“ Es lacht. „Lars was zur Hölle ist hier los?!“ sage ich. Panik in mir kriecht hoch. „Ich…ich..weiß es nicht.“, stammelt Lars, „D…dieses Kind, es ist kein Mensch. Es lebt nicht mal.“ Ich weiche zurück. Langsam und lachend steht das Balg mit den finsteren Augen auf. „Sleepless, der Rächer der Kinder.“, beginnt das kleine Biest wieder, „du hast schöne Augen: blau und grün. Und wie sie leuchten.“ Unter breche es: „Was bist du?“ stottere ich dieses Ding an. Das Mädchen fährt fort: „Nur schade, dass sie nicht besonders gut sehen. Denn sonst hättest du erkannt, wen du da grade angegriffen hast. Fahre erschrocken herum. Lars und ich sagen es gleichzeitig: „Einauge!“ Er blutet stark. Hass überkommt mich. „Du kleine Kröte! Was geht hier vor?“ schreie ich sie an. Lachend platzen die Adern am Hals und an den Armen des Mädchens auf, doch kein Blut tritt aus. Auch nicht aus seiner Haut, die Risse bekommt. Finsternis, dunkler Rauch steigt aus ihr hervor und bildet eine groteske Form in der Nacht. Höre immer noch das Lachen, obwohl sich das Kind vollständig aufgelöst hat. Wie kann das sein? „Lars, was ist das?“ Seine Antwort erschreckt mich. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist in uns.“ thumb|400px|by TheVoiceInYourHead Der Rauch verdichtet sich und eine Gestalt tritt ins Licht des Mondes. Kann immer noch nicht viel erkennen. Das Wesen in der Robe scheint das Licht zu verfinstern. Zwei rote Augen starren mich durch die Dunkelheit an. Langsam entblößt sich ein diabolisches Lächeln vor mir und dieses Ding fängt an zu sprechen: „Das stimmt, hör auf ihn, Sleepless. Ich bin in dir. Du hast dich gut entwickelt.“ Schreie das dieses verfluchte Vieh an: „Wer bist du? Woher weißt du das?“ „Nun“, beginnt es, „ich habe dich beobachtet.“ Ich stocke. „Seit dem ersten Unglück deines Lebens.“ „Beptus…“durchfährt es meine Gedanken. „Genau, der Virus der aus dir den schlaflosen Killer mit den zwei verschiedenfarbigen Augen gemacht hat.“ „Lars! Was machst du?!“ Doch dieses Wesen spricht in meinem Kopf, an der Stelle wo sonst Lars ist: „Lars schläft. Aber bleiben wir bei dir. Beptus hat dich zu dem gemacht was du heute bist. Wie kam Dr.E.Manuel wohl auf die Idee, solch einen Virus herzustellen?“ kichert es. Keuche auf: „Du...Bastard! Du warst es!“ „Richtig“, sagt es zustimmend aber bedrohlich, „Aber das war nicht das schlimmste, was dir passiert ist oder?“ Geschockt zucke ich zusammen. „Du erinnerst dich…an das, was dir Björn und Tom angetan haben, nicht wahr?.“ Ich bin wie paralysiert. Fange an zu zittern, als mir einfällt, was er getan hat. Tränen laufen aus meinen Augen. „Du warst es?“ Das grauenhafte Ding lacht: „Ja und es war mir ein Vergnügen. Aber sieh es positiv: Ich habe dich zum berühmten Killer gemacht. Und letztendlich konntest du ein paar wertlose Blagen vor demselben Schicksal retten.“ Meine Angst wird zu Wut. „Dich mach ich fertig“ schreie ich. Ziehe ein Skalpell aus meiner Tasche und werfe es präzise und mit voller Kraft auf den Kopf des Wesens. Da passiert etwas: Die Kreise in den Augen des Wesens fangen an sich in die Mitte zu drehen und das Skalpell verschwindet einfach. „Lächerlich.“ Sagt das Monster mir gegenüber abfällig. Doch im nächsten Moment grinst es wieder: „Dein Freund Einauge hat ausgedient.“ Es hebt seine Hand und zeigt mit seinem klauenartigen Zeigefinger auf den am Boden liegenden Einauge. Etwas dunkles blitzt um seine Fingerspitze. Ein Schrei lässt mich herumfahren. Einauge bäumt sich auf dem Boden auf. Ein Ruck geht durch seinen Körper und er spuckt eine Menge Blut. „Es macht immer wieder Spaß Herzen zu zerquetschen.“ Koche vor Wut. Drehe mich um und packe das Wesen am Arm. Hole mein letztes Skalpell raus und schneide mir etwas in den Finger. Dann ramme ich es dem Wesen in die Kehle. „Verrecke du Monster! Das ist für alles was du mir angetan hast. Wer auch immer du sein magst, du hast soeben deine Kräfte verloren und wirst gleich langsam sterben, wenn ich das Skalpell aus deinem verfluchten Hals ziehe!“ Doch das finstere Etwas lacht nur. Werde noch wütender. „Ahnungsloser Raphael.“, beginnt es, „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht an mich. An mich? Deinen Schöpfer: DARKNESS.“ Die Angst ergreift in mir wieder die Oberhand, doch noch viel stärker als vorher. Ein grausames Lachen hallt durch meinen Kopf. Es schmerzt. Sinke zu Boden. Das Wesen starrt mich von oben herab an. Sein Gesicht ist voll von Bosheit und Hass. „Du armseliger Mensch. Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen.“ Seine Augen starren direkt in meine. Kann mich nicht bewegen. Wieder fangen seine Augen an sich zu drehen und in meine Iris zu Bohren. Fühle wie meine Augen anfangen zu schmerzen. Es scheint als würden sie langsam herausgesogen. Fühle wie die Nervenstränge reisen. Dann sehe ich nichts mehr. Schreie auf. Werde ohnmächtig. Finsternis umgibt mich. Obduktionsbericht: Geschlecht: männlich Alter: ca. 20 Jahre alt Haarfarbe: blond Statur: muskulös Wunden: 4 Schnittverletzungen an den beiden Arm- und Beinsehnen, Augenklappe Todesursache: Sein Herz wurde in seinem Körper zerquetscht. An seiner Stelle fand man eine Tarotkarte. thumb|left|302px|Der Triumpfwagen <<Teil III: DARKNESS - Die Mutter Übersicht DARKNESS - Der Triumphwagen>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 19:58, 14. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod